Death
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Sebastian se ríe de él, lo patea, le muerde, le destroza. Lo toma de la muñeca y lo golpea, lo jala, lo arrastra. Y luego lo besa. Sebastian/Jace. Slash. Regalo de cumpleaños de Caramelo.


**Dislclaimer**: Dios, TMI es de Cassandra. Pero Jace y Sebastian son míos -losviolaalosdos-.  
**Summary**: One-Shot; Sebastian se ríe de él, lo patea, le muerde, le destroza. Lo toma de la muñeca y lo golpea, lo jala, lo arrastra. Y luego lo besa. Sebastian/Jace. Slash. Regalo de cumpleaños de Caramelo.  
**Nota**: Esto es para Caramelo, mi esposa, porque OhDiosMio, cumple años(k) jfnrjfrjfhkreh. Quince, pronto diecisiete. Y entonces yo iré a Argentina y podremos hacer tríos con hombres guays y tomaremos y nos drogaremos y wutearemos y nonearemos juntas(?) JHJFJEHFJEK Espo, espero que tu día sea súper amor. Sabes que te amo, no? Te amo con toda mi puta no-alma, y te debo muchas cosas. Gracias por todo, perra, NOSEQUEHARIASINTI3 Teamoteamoteamoteamoteamo. Feliz día(k)  
**Nota2**: Gracias a Awshley por batearme esto, y a Annie por ayudarme en mi proceso estoy-escribiendo-mi-primer-slash. Las amo, esposas(k)  
**Advertencia**: Slash. Yeah, mi primer slash, Dios mío. Y quedo bien joto, y eso. Spoilers de City of Glass.

* * *

**Death  
**Revuélcate en mis defectos,  
besa mis pecados.

¿Has pensado en la muerte? Negra, obscura, letal, con ojos de gato y sonrisa de niebla. Sebastian es así. Sebastian es mentira. Es una máscara mal puesta, sonrisas falsas, brillo engañoso (un gla-mour.) Cortesía, palabras tontas, la verdad oculta. Y Jace lo sabe, él se dio cuenta que Jonathan era muerte, sabía que era lo malo, tortura, llanto, dolor. Lo supo incluso antes de que lo mirara a los ojos, antes de que sintiera su piel, sus labios, sus dedos. Miró su cabello, teñido, y lo susurró 'no es Sebastian', solo para él, quedito, bajito. Lo inspeccionó. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que lo sabía (y no le importó.)

Porque hay un momento, ¿sabes? Un diminuto instante donde ya nada es real, no hay vida, solo frío y sollozos y entonces ya no hay nadie, nada. Silencio, cortado por un murmullo, algo chiquito. Sebastian, dice, pero es un nombre robado así que mejor se calla. Un gruñido, un gemido, y también una lágrima. Sebastian no la limpia. Sebastian se ríe de él, lo patea, le muerde, le destroza. Lo toma de la muñeca y lo golpea, lo jala, lo arrastra.

(Y luego lo besa.) Pega sus labios, delgados, perfectos, y los de Jace saben a sangre, saben a ella. "Clary", piensa, sólo de Clary. Aunque eso no le importa demasiado cuando Sebastian le toma por la nuca, le muerde los labios, y su lengua se mete a su garganta, como intentando robarle el aliento. Como intentando robar algo que solo Jace tiene y él no.

(Su alma.)

Jace se deja manejar. Está cansado, está harto de todo, y solo quiere dejar de ser él. Ya no es Jace, no, ahora es la sombra del chico de los -falsos- cabellos negros, el cual juega a que es su marioneta.

Sebastian le saca la camisa y le toca el torso, codicioso, como si realmente lo (lo hace, sí, sí, para que mentirse mas) deseara. Le besa el hombro, le rasguña la espalda, le muerde el cuello. Le toca, impaciente. Es una noche, murmura, solo hoy. Este momento no existe. Está perdido, detenido, y solo somos tú y yo. Nadie más. Nadie lo sabrá. No existe, no, ya no, se perdió, lo olvidaremos pero siempre lo estaremos recordando.

Son lo contrario. Bueno, malo; ángel, demonio. Pero se pasan esa línea. Sebastian obliga a Jace a cruzarse a su lado, a meterse en su territorio. Lo está controlando, lo domina. Pero en el fondo sabe que Jace es Jace, que es mejor, que siempre será 'el chico'. Por eso lo intenta humillar, mientras que está ebrio, manejable, roto. Es fácil, presa fácil, y puede jugar a que él es superior, que él es él ángel, que él es Dios.

Sebastian lo toma del cabello, y lo hinca, frente a él. Sus cuerpos responden como no deberían. Pero lo hacen, (y se siente bien). Desabrocha su pantalón, rápido, un movimiento fugaz y está libre. Abre la boca, le dice, ábrela. Jace le obedece. Saca su lengua, lame su polla. Ni si quiera le ordenó eso, pero una parte de él lo deseaba. Chupó, succionó, lamió, le hizo todo lo que quería sentir. Tomó sus piernas, se impulsó. Sintió que le golpeaba la garganta, pero no se ahogó.

—Quisiera que todos pudieran ver esto. El Angelito arrodillado frente al Demonio. Dios alabando a Satanás. Ught…

Jace cierra los ojos, y no se detiene. Es absurdo, inmoral, esta simplemente mal. Está conciente, sabe lo que hace (claro que lo sabe). Anda, Jace, anda. Sigue así. No te detengas. Arrodíllate, sigue alabándolo. Eres su ciervo, su muñeco, su títere. Ámalo, adóralo, es tu nuevo Dios.

Sebastian embiste su boca, se corre en ella, lo obliga a beber de su cuerpo. Y cuando se tranquiliza, cuando su pulso se regulariza, le toma de los cabellos de nuevo y lo para. Lo vuelve a besar. Lengua con lengua (delicioso).

La muerte tocándole el torso, la muerte mordiéndole los labios, la muerte masajeándole sobre el pantalón. Más besos, más eso, más todo y al final nada. No serán nada de nuevo, solo un momento que ahora ya no existe (todo está en tu mente, Jace, todo es un sueño) y la mentira que baila debajo de sus dedos. Sebastian se va a ir, lo va a dejar tendido en el piso del Salón, jadeando, excitado, dolido y borracho. No serán nada. Se van a odiar de nuevo. El demonio se arrodillará de nuevo al ángel. Satanás le pedirá perdón a Dios, y la muerte, de nuevo, besara los labios de Jace.

La máscara que se quebró. Sangre, sollozos, y un nombre robado.

(Jo-na-than)

* * *

Caramelo me quiso ayudar con su regalo. Le dije que Jace estaba haciendo una mamada a Sebastian. She said: "y el semen de Jace atropello los ojos de Sebastian, dejándolo ciego. El nunca volvió a ver.. y nunca olvido lo que había aprendido: Que dar mamadas es quedarse ciego, y quedarse ciego es morir eternamente. FIN. *Cambia Jace o Sebastian pqe aun no se quien se la mama a quien". OHDIOSMIO. ESPO, ENSERIO, NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO. GRACIAS POR TODO, JHUGFCEDHFERHJ TE AMO Y LO SABES PERRA SIEMPRE ME HACES REIR HRBFJEBH TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO -momento gay-.  
Ya, ya, fuera de eso, no sean muy duros, vale? Es mi primer slash y el final fue malditamente difícil que hasta llore. Lo juro(?)  
Review?  
+AnaluC.


End file.
